Nyan Cat
Nyan Cat is a cat with a poptart body. It likes to sing and likes to travel space. It also loves rainbows and food. When it travel it says things like "Omg!", "Lol", "Food.", "Nyanever", "Nyan.", "I love milk". Nyan Cat is also one of the most well known internet character ever for its characteristhic rainbow that comes off his butt. It's a well know fact that Nyan Cat was born out of a toaster with fireworks. Also Nyan Cat is possibly the brother of Donut Pusheen as they help each other. Gallery Realistic Nyan Cat.jpg|By wizzardx Nyan Cat 2.jpg|By Dawn Nyan Cat 3.jpg|By Fushina-Sakura Nyan Cat 4.png|By Moonofwolfrun Nyan Cat 5.png|By Kitty-Ham Nyan Cat 6.jpg|By Oborochann Nyan Cat 7.png|By ILoveMyChickenPunk (deactivated account) Nyan Cat 8.jpg|By Allie Nyan Cat 9.jpg|By Osaka_Pop Nyan Cat 10.jpg|By RedFurWhiteSol Nyan Cat 11.jpg|By Annikaann Nyan Cat 12.png|By StephanieCardona Nyan Cat 13.jpg|By A-Grr-Production Nyan Cat 14.jpg|By KittyTheArtist13 Nyan Cat 15.jpg|By RarestAppeal Nyan Cat 16.jpg|By Meltonium Nyan Cat 17.jpg|By Cyber567 Nyan Cat 18.jpg|By Momoko Fujimoto Nyan Cat 19.jpg|By Sakura-Rose12 Nyan Cat 20.jpg|By Insomniac256 Nyan Cat 21.jpg|By Aroma Desserts Nyan Cat 22.jpg|By ILuvDancing123 (not found) Nyan Cat 23.jpg|By Qarr91 Nyan Cat 24.jpg|By LittleFishyFaces Nyan Cat 25.jpg|By Kingaby Nyan Cat 26.jpg|By Valgal3000 Nyan Cat 27.jpg|By Meg Savard Nyan Cat 28.jpg|By Xyifer Nyan Cat 29.jpg|By LethalChris (Christopher Straver) Nyan Cat 30.png|By xX-CathTheHedgie-Xx Nyan Cat 31.jpg|By [http://www.fanpop.com/fans/spongefan612 SpongeFan612 Nyan Cat 32.jpg|By Spice5400 Nyan Cat 33.jpg|By WillDog102 (William Gonda) Nyan Cat 34.png|By ChillyBilly4 Nyan Cat 35.jpg|By MandyCats4 (not found) Nyan Cat 36.png|By Me11ochan Nyan Cat 37.png|By TabbyCat1212 (Tabitha "Jack" Fallau Nyan Cat 38.png|By TabbyCat1212 (Tabitha "Jack" Fallau Nyan Cat 39.png|By StevenRayBrown (Steven Ray Brown Nyan Cat 40.jpg|By JaiantFakinFeyGot Nyan Cat 41.png|By AW3S0M3 P0SSUM Nyan Cat 42.png|By Ulzz Nyan Cat 43.jpg|By DestinyShirshuXD Nyan Cat 44.jpg|By JonasRock711 (Samara Rosalie) Nyan Cat 45.jpg|By Zach Ramirez Nyan Cat 46.jpg|By Bados Nyan Cat 47.png|By InvaderZim19 (Ashley Del Roy/Diamandis) Nyan Cat 48.png|By InvaderZim19 (Ashley Del Roy/Diamandis) Nyan Cat 49.jpg|By ShaggyTheRandomCat Nyan Cat 50.jpg|By FlareTheHawk (deactivated account) Nyan Cat 51.jpg|By SunshineIkiMaru Nyan Cat 52.jpg|By SandryRinky (Sandy) Nyan Cat 53.png|By Jess4941 (Jessica) Nyan Cat 54.png|By Min-Mew (Andrea) Nyan Cat 55.jpg|By ZachLikesSquirrels (Zach Beebe) Nyan Cat 56.jpg|By Tackarara (Eden Tadmor) Nyan Cat 57.png|By [http://catladylovers.deviantart.com/ CatLadyLovers (Yeraldin) Nyan Cat 58.jpg|By AutoGatos (Chelsea Kenna) Nyan Cat 59.png|By [http://mar-er.deviantart.com/ Mar-ER (Maria Adeeva) Nyan Cat 60.png|By EmBBu-Chan (Emilia) Nyan Cat 61.png|By [http://embbu-chan.deviantart.com/ EmBBu-Chan (Emilia) Nyan Cat 62.png|By [http://windiedragon.deviantart.com/ WindieDragon Nyan Cat 63.png|By TerraTerraCotta (Tara) Nyan Cat 64.png|By Nade Nyan Cat 65.png|By I-Am-Bleu (Linda van Zweden) Nyan Cat 66.jpg|By VioxShadow (Maxile) Nyan Cat 67.png|By Kiwii-Tea (Sarina Washington) Nyan Cat 68.png|By UltimateKnight Nyan Cat 69.jpg|By Milaqt (Journi) Nyan Cat 70.jpg|By AnimeGirlMika (Denise "Mika" Hutchins) Nyan Cat 71.png|By BLACKST0NE (Josemaría Larreboure) Nyan Cat 72.png|By Kaigumo (Maiko Fujiki Guadagno) Nyan Cat 73.png|By Remittent (Betsy) Nyan Cat 74.png|By Co0kie-Cat Nyan Cat 75.jpg|By WolfHawk756 (Brennan) Nyan Cat 76.jpg|By DinKelion (Liz) Nyan Cat 77.jpg|By Bayleef10 Nyan Cat 78.jpg|By Harly88 (not found) Nyan Cat 79.jpg|By MaryIL (Mary IL) Nyan Cat 80.png|By Nami-Tsuki (Jessica Allen) Trivia *Nyan Cat has a cameo on Scribblenaughts. Category:Cats Category:Nyan Cats Category:Poptarts